User blog:Leolab/Helghast vs Chimera
Second of my Killzone vs Resistance battles: The Helghast: Fierce soldiers who fight due to their perceived superiority over the rest of humankind vs The Chimera: The ruthless alien parasitic invasion force that has completely taken over Earth. Weapon Info: Helghast Short Range: The StA-52 is the standard AR of the Helghast army. Is not wholly accurate, but has a high stopping power, rate of fire, and a 40-round cylindrical drum magazine. Mid Range: The StA-14 is one of the early rifles of the Helghast army, but is still in production due to how effective it is. It is a semiautomatic weapon, with an 8-round cylindrical magazine. Long Range: The VC-32 Sniper Rifle is the best sniper available. It boasts an impressive 1S-1K (1 shot - 1 kill) for any area of the body. Special: The StA-5X Arc Cannon fires orbs of irradiated Petrusite, which causes anything organic it comes in contact with to explode. It can charge up to arc between closely-packed enemies. Explosive: Petrusite Grenades are grenades that have colored LEDs on the sides and make a beeping noise as the fuse runs down. When they explode, they cover the area in burning Petrusite, thich also gives off an electric shock. Chimera Short Range: The Bullseye is the standard AR of the Chimeran infantry. It fires fast, but is inaccurate. The secondary fire is a homing tag to improve accuracy. I'm using the Mark I, the less powerful variant. Mid range: The Auger is the rifle used by Steelheads, which are the commanding infantry. They fire (relatively) slow-moving bullets that can penetrate walls. For balancing issues, I'm using the Mark I which doesn't have the "see through walls" feature. The secondary fire is a shield which only auger fire can penetrate. Long Range: The Deadeye, and is a Chimeran sniper rifle. Not too much is known about it (as of now), but we do know that it is a single-shot sniper that has explosive bullets as a secondary fire. Special: The Pulse Canon is a human weapon captured by the Chimera. It fires a beam that can cut through rock and make flesh explode with ease, though there are accuracy issues at longer ranges. The secondary fire is a concentrated, close-ranged blast. Explosive: The Hedgehog Grenade is a rather unique grenade. Rather than sending out explosives, it will hit the ground, launch straight up to chest level, and fire a bunch of flechettes. Comment votes only. Battle “The crowd wants more blood, sir,” a man says, as his boss watches Nathan Hale walk away from his fight in Luthadel. “Okay. Repair it and send in the next ones. Give them the usual directive, I’m too lazy right now to think of a casus belli,” he says, and presses a button. The destroyed walls repair themselves, and the automatons used to represent the citizens return to their original places. “With all due respect, sir, you’ve been too lazy to implant a new directive for a while now.” “So sue me. And if you tried, you’d be fired. In both senses of the word. Now send them in.” Five Hybrids led by a Steelhead walk towards a large, many-spired building. “You have enemies here. Find and eliminate them,” Daedalus’ voice echoes in their minds. Obeying the commands, the Steelhead directs the Sniper up to a vantage point and the rest of his squad to form up behind him, and leads the advance. Five Helghast soldiers and one Hazmat trooper walk into the same area, from a different side. The Hazmat trooper hears an incoming transmission from Chairman Stahl, and turns on his radio. “We are encountering life signals here. Kill them while I deal with our new fucking Autarch.” The Hazmat trooper signals four of the Helghast to form up behind him, and they start advancing slowly. The Helghast sniper climbs up on the roof, and scans the surrounding area. Helghast: Chimera: The Helghast sniper is the first to spot the enemy, and he fires. His VC-32 kicks and sends a bullet through a hybrid’s skull. . The Chimera’s sniper looks through the scope on his Deadeye, and tries to spot the Helghast sniper. Two Chimera break off, and one fires his Bullseye at the Helghast forces while the other throws a Hedgehog grenade. The Helghast formation scatters, but two troopers are taken down by the grenade’s flechettes. . One of the remaining Helghast troopers is a grenadier, and he cooks a Petrusite grenade before throwing it. He aims a little high, and the cooked grenade goes off at the back of the Chimeran formation. Burning Petrucite showers the area, but only one Hybrid is hit. The beast is immolated. . The Steelhead activates the secondary fire on his Auger, creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Several rounds from a StA-52 Assault Rifle hit the shield, but to no avail. The Helghast soldier ducks behind a corner, but the Steelhead fires two rounds. They penetrate the cover that the soldier had made for himself and hit him in the shoulder. He falls down, screaming in pain, and a Hybrid carrying a looted Pulse Canon fires at his cover. The ion beam shatters the walls, and the Chimera closes in. At a shorter distance, it activates the secondary fire, which causes a brief white flash, and suddenly the Helghast turned to separated body parts. . The Hazmat trooper brings his StA5X Arc Canon to bear, and charges up a shot before the Pulse Canon can recharge. The orb of irradiated Petrusite flies towards the Chimera. The orb makes contact, surrounding the Hybrid with green wisps. It explodes. . The Chimeran Sniper and the Helghast Sniper have nearly found each other. The hybrid activates the secondary fire on his sniper rifle and pulls the trigger just before the Helghast sees him. The Helgast’s last vision is that of the bullet flying though his scope, entering his eye. . The bullet explodes, decimating the area around him. The Helghast with a StA-14 aims at the Hybrid’s head and fires, showcasing the accuracy of the rifle at longer ranges. He scores a hit, eliminating that threat. . The Steelhead directs the remaining Hybrid to attack, and it does. The beast aims his Bullseye and shoots off a tag. It hits the Helghast trooper with the StA-14, and the Hybrid then fires, the rounds tracing a path through the air to rip apart the unfortunate soldier. . The Hazmat trooper spots a StA-52 from one of his fallen comrades, and he runs and dives towards the gun. He reaches it, and rolls into cover. He leans out and, in one quick, professional motion brings the sight up to his eye and fires, and scores a headshot. . The Hazmat trooper and the Steelhead are the only two combatants left alive. The Helghast aims his StA5X at the Steelhead and fires three rapid bursts. Green energy swirls towards the Steelhead and dissipates. The Chimera had activated his Auger’s shield in time to stop the projectiles. The Helghast trooper ducks behind a wall, waiting for his StA5X to cool down. The Steelhead fires a long burst from his Auger at the wall. Hearing nothing, he trots towards the wall and looks behind it. The last Helghast soldier is full of bloody holes. . The Steelhead breaks the glowing red eyepieces and moves on. Category:Blog posts